


Our System Isn't Perfect

by JensonLevi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensonLevi/pseuds/JensonLevi
Summary: Arno gets back from a photo shoot and isn't pleased with the results.





	Our System Isn't Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION!
> 
> Check out my original story: Calamity Zero.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/439380219-calamity-zero-prologue

The light of my phone momentarily blinds me as I unlock it to check my message notification. At the top of the screen it reads 3:30 AM. I sigh softly, tapping on the Messages App. His contact is at the top with a blue circle next to it.

Come over, I need you The message said. I tapped on the text box, writing my reply.

I throw my legs over the edge of my bed, stretching my back. My bare legs felt cold with out the thick blanket resting over them. I pulled on the sweats that I had kicked off just hours before. My apartment was quiet and cool- but not unbearably so. It was comforting and made me feel drowsy, beckoning me back to my welcoming bed. Sleep still clung to my senses as I crossed my bedroom, pulling on my shoes.

It didn't take me long to leave the apartment, car keys in hand. I rubbed my eyes in attempt to wake myself. 

This wasn't the first time he had woken me up in the middle of the night. He needed me, and I was willing to be there for him at any time. It had been a few days since he had last asked me over. Subconsciously, I guess I knew he would be calling me. He had just gotten back from a shoot, after all. That is usually when he is at his lowest point. 

I got into my car, goose bumps covering my arms. The air outside was chilling, but reminded me of the frigid waters I grew up on. I plunge my key into the ignition and start the car. The heater blasted to life, warming my hands. I took a moment to wake up before pulling out of the parking lot.

~*~

I pulled in front of his house. He had given me a key several months ago. I unlocked the door and let myself in. I kicked off my shoes and walked through the house, finding the master bedroom. He was laying on his side, his back facing the door. I climbed in behind him silently, my arm wrapping around his waist. He melted into me. I kissed behind his ear, he loved it when I kissed him there. He said it made him feel safe, almost tingly inside.

He craned his necked and made me kiss him properly. We stayed in this embrace until he pulled away from me, a sad smile on his lips.

"They did even more than last time," He muttered. He hated Photoshop. The editors always changed his body to a point where he was almost unrecognizable, in his opinion. I always thought he looked the same. But, it bothered him, and that's what mattered.

"Arno, you're beautiful," I reassure. He whimpered in response. I rolled over top of him, looking at his face in the dull lamp light. He refused to look me in the eye. I wish he would see the truth. I leaned in a kissed his cheek. My lips trailed down to his jaw, nipping at his neck. He always told me I could leave any marks on his body, and until now, I had agreed to his wishes. 

"Sh-Shay!" He scolded. He would need to wear concealer on his neck to hide the forming love bites. I smiled as I kissed along his collar bone.

"You're beautiful," I repeated, slowly unbuttoning his night shirt. His chest was pale and lightly toned. I licked a stripe down to his sternum and pulled the two sides of the shirt away from each other, revealing his hardening peachy coloured buds. He pushed a hand through my hair, taking it out of it's pony tail. My hair fell on either side of my face like a velvet-like curtain.

"Will you let me?" I asked, my hot breath ghosting across his chest.

"Let you do what?" He looked down with curious eyes.

"See beneath your beautiful?" His cheeks tinted pink. It was hardly noticeable in the dull yellow light.

"Yes," his voice was little more than a whisper. He seemed anxious.

I crawl back up to his face, kissing his forehead. "You are out of my league, but you don't scare me away." I kiss his nose. "You've built your wall so high, that no one could climb it." I kiss his lips sweetly. "But I'm gonna try." My lips brush against his as I spoke. I could feel him smile. I continue my trail of kisses, repeating my words until I reached his hip bones. "We ain't perfect, would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?"

Arno nodded, giving me permission. I slowly removed his grey sweat pants, letting the light hit his long legs. His knees came together. I crouched at his feet, kissing his toes, kissing his ankle, the middle of his shin, stopping to speak between each kiss. "Beautiful, perfect," flowing from my lips repeatedly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know." I raised up so our chests were inches apart. 

Arno spread his knees for me, locking me in place against him. His arms come around my shoulders. He knew that being close to him made me feel safe. His eyes finally met mine. Our system wasn't perfect, but it got us through.

I reached down between us, shoving my sweats down. I cock my head to the side, he nodded. I slowly pressed myself inside. He lulled his head back. I had pressed half way inside when he had me stop. He reached over to the lamp turning it off. He then bit my ear, letting me know I could continue.

Once I was fully seated, I allowed him to adjust. I could feel his hot breath across my neck. He was already panting. "Please," he whimpered. I nodded, knowing he could feel it against his shoulder. I rocked against him. His length slid between our bellies. With each stroke of our bodies, I withdrew farther. I kept our pace slow, just how he liked it. This way I could hit every part of him that he found pleasurable, let him know he was perfect.

He sighed against my neck, making me shiver softly. He whispered endearments into my ear. I kissed the soft spot at the hing of his jaw. He tensed, promptly releasing. "I love you," he panted, bringing me to the edge with him.

Our system isn't perfect, but it works. I make him know he is beautiful and worthy to be called such, while he protects me and makes me know I am loved and worthy to be loved.


End file.
